


Ash and Cinders

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Developing Relationship, F/M, Start Of Darkness, Villains and Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Shego’s life has been pretty darn good. Sure, her parents split and left her brother as the head of household, but so what? She was the queen of the school.All that gets dropped on its head when a certain comet comes crashing down, entwining her life with someone she never looked at twice before. Someone whose dreams sweep her up into a life she’d never imagined for herself.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 5





	Ash and Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY MUCH a work in progress. I’m looking for feedback on if I should even continue writing this. It’s about 20% finished with no current second chapter. Hoping for some solid feedback!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee_ —

A tanned hand burst out from under the covers of a bed to forcefully shut the clock off. Blearily, the woman rolled out of bed.

"Lousy school day, lousy classmates, lousy brothers…" she grumbled quietly to herself as she stood. Brushing a hand through her hair, she made her way to the bathroom.

Slowly, trying to hog the bathroom as best she could from her brothers, she showered. Lathering her hair was always a chore due to how much there was, but no one could deny the end results. There was a reason she was continually voted the most popular girl in school, and it wasn't just because she was a cheerleader.

Drying her hair was, ironically, easy enough. Just a few minutes with a hair dryer and comb and she was set. Her floofy black hair fell in layers against her shoulders and down her back, settling in a way that looked fantastic even if ruffled.

She walked back to her bedroom in a towel - noting how odd it was that at least one of her brothers wasn't waiting outside the door per normal - and began to get ready for the day. Today, she was feeling a little naughty… Considering she was freshly single after that debacle with Sheldon, she decided to advertise the fact loud and clear.

She pulled out a set of black jeans which she knew for a fact fit her like a glove, accentuating every curve of her body, and set them on her bed. Alongside them she selected a blouse with a fairly large cleavage window that would push the policy of public decency the school had right to the edge. Throw along with them a matching set of front-clasping bra and lacy underwear and she was good to go!

Smirking to herself as she finished dressing, she made her way to the kitchen where Hego would have some kind of breakfast ready. He tended to prepare a smorgasbord of food for his younger siblings before he went to work at his internship with Bueno Nacho. Why he would want to work a dead-end manager job after high school she wasn't sure, but at least he was stuck with base classes on top of the internship. Give him a broad scope of education before he ended up out there in the real world.

She was still split on what she should do. She was considering going into teaching - easy peasy with all the modules and online resources available now - but wasn't entirely sure on the topic.

To her surprise, Hego wasn't in the kitchen. In fact, he wasn't downstairs at all. Where was he?

Something was off… She looked out the window trying to think on what was— ...that was weird. Where was the sun?

Then she checked the time.

05:08am

"WEGOS!" she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

"Sorry sis…" A young boy, four feet tall, of thin build with dark red hair and bright red eyes said as he sat down at a six-person dining room table.

"...we couldn't resist!" another boy, an identical copy of the first one, finished, taking the seat to the left of his brother.

"You wanna know what _I_ might not be able to resist?" The tanned young woman, standing a couple of heads taller than them, glared with dark green eyes as she shook a fist at them from next to the kitchen table. "Shoving my fists up your as—"

"Language, Shego!" a large, strongly muscled man cut her off as he set a pile of French toast on the table. He towered over all of the people at the table by at least a good six inches. He frowned, putting a hand through his black hair. "It's not like they meant any harm…"

"Shut up, Hego!" she snarled. "You don't care because it didn't happen to you!"

The twins sat, snickering to themselves..

"Boys will be boys," Hego said with a helpless shrug.

"If _I_ had been doing the prank, I wouldn't have been caught!" another young man pouted across from Shego.

"No one _asked_ you, Mego," Shego hissed.

"I'm just saying!"

"Ugh…" Shego dramatically banged her head onto the table. Unfortunately for her, she forgot one important thing… "...I got the toast in my hair, didn't I?" she asked through the snickering. At the question, the quiet under-the-breath laughter upgraded to full-on laughing.

...this was going to be a long, bad day.

* * *

First period: English.

As expected, the day kept being awful.

Almost the second she walked in the door, Sheldon was on her.

"Hello, Shego," he said as suavely as he could, following her to her seat.

Shego tilted an eyebrow as she sat down. She was _not_ up for playing this game. She grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

His smile faltered at the directness. Clearly he hadn't paid any attention at all to who she was their entire relationship if _that_ somehow got him. Seeming to shake it off, he exclaimed, "I realize you and your womanly feelings get in the way of sense. So I forgive you for your overreaction last Friday."

Wow. Really? _That_ was what he thought would win her over? How did she stand this thug for so long?

"I don't care."

He balked at her indifference, then continued, face reddening, "If you would just _listen_ to me and join me again, we'd rule the school with an iron—"

"Yeah— No _._ Nuh-uh." Shego shook her head. "You might as well shut up now." Shrugging, she said, "You _had_ your chance. You blew it."

" _Shego_ …!" Sheldon grit his teeth, clearly trying to hold on to his amazingly short temper. Just as amazingly, he succeeded.

"Alright class! It's time to pay attention!" their wiry, red-headed English teacher yelled above the cacophony of the free-form students in his room. Sheldon looked like he was going to say something else, but seemed to change his mind as he made his way back to his seat.

She suppressed a chuckle. It was plain old amusing that Sheldon gave up easily after the pronouncement, like the teacher had _actual_ authority or something.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, the teacher started talking, as if he'd been mid-discussion.

"Your essays this time around will actually be short stories." A groan erupted from most of the class. Figures the mid-term paper would be something annoying. "Shut up! Now then…" Blah blah blah, paper dimensions and other boring stuff. Shego played with her pencil, wondering when in the world he was going to shut his mouth.

Mr. Avery Uss sighed as he finished explaining, "This essay will be your longest to date, and the hardest topic as well. Which is why you'll need partners for this exercise…

"I would normally let you pick your partners. However…" The teacher trailed off, giving all of them the evil eye. "I happen to know that _some_ of you have been having issues with plagiarizing your essays when you work together…"

Shego didn't even bother looking around. She knew _exactly_ who they were. Sheldon, too lazy and uncaring to bother writing out something original and who strong armed any partner he had into doing the same, and Drew and Lurman, too incompetent at English to be able to manage on their own. It was no secret that Drew was failing the class; he announced it every time they got an assignment back as he argued with their teacher about how you spell 'foresight' without an 'e' and such.

For such a smart guy, Drew was pretty dumb.

"Thus, I shall be assigning partners."

"Randomly?" one of her dorks of classmates asked from the back.

"No, not randomly," Mr. Uss said. "I want to balance the scales! So I am pairing up the best with the worst, the second best with the second worst, and so on…"

"Way to wreck a grade point," Shego snarked to Electra. The pale woman snorted and turned away, to her right. Shego couldn't help but smirk…after all, she probably still held a grudge from losing out on the 'most popular' vote.

"That is _not_ what I am trying to do, Miss Go," their teacher said testily, clearly having heard her quiet complaint. "I am just _hoping_ that the better students can _explain_ things better than what kind of nonsense the other students come up with!"

"Whatever." It didn't matter. Her grade in this class was practically untouchable. Valedictorian would've been a no-brainer for her if she cared enough. Which she didn't.

"So, I will be assigning you to your partners." He grabbed a sheet of paper and began reading from it. "Demenz and Francis."

"Das ist das SCHLIMMSTE!" Demenz not-muttered, slamming his head onto the desk. Lurman, for his part, beamed.

"Oh, don't worry, buddy," he said to Demenz, reaching over to elbow him in the side. "We'll make great partners! I can feel it!"

"As long as you pass and don't cheat, I don't care!" their teacher said with a cawing laugh. Clearing his throat, he read off the next set of names. "Shego and Drew."

Snickering from Shego's right made her grit her teeth. Great. Stuck with a member of the geek squad. As amusing as he was, she wasn't sure that she could handle being in close proximity of him for too long. His ego could be seen from space, and she had enough self-absorption from Mego. She wasn't sure she could handle much more from anyone else.

"Sheldon and Betty…" Two sets of growls echoed in the room. Mr. Uss gave no craps, though, as he plowed over the noise. "Amy and Duff…"

The rest of the period went like that. The _rest_ of the period. The teacher's pronouncements started to come at a crawl, and by the time he'd finished there was a scant 5 minutes left.

"You may spend the rest of your time arranging how you're going to be doing this. I don't care how you do it as long as you get the assignment done, and done right!" their teacher growled, eyeing all of them before returning to sit at his desk.

Shego got up and walked over to Drew. She minced no words. "My house. 7pm sharp. Bring your writing stuff. I'm _not_ gonna carry you through this," she said brusquely.

"Why your house?" he asked, brow tilted in challenge.

"Because it's comfier than a library and my brother'll provide snacks and crap," she replied. An extra benefit that she wasn't going to tell him was that it meant she could toss him out whenever and he'd be the one stuck having to make his way home at night.

"Hmph!" He pouted. Snacks sounded good, but since when did he ever get to actually have any whenever he worked with someone? Coming up with a valid point, he said, "We'd have more resources at the library."

"Too bad. My grade, my rules." Shego shrugged. "Either my way or failing."

Drew started, "You wouldn't da—"

"I can take the grade hit." She smirked. "Can you?"

"Nnnnnngh…" He _hated_ how right she was. Why did she have to be right? Oh, that's right. It's because English is the most _frustrating_ language in existence! Seriously, who can tell the right times to use its versus it's?

Apparently, Shego could. Which made him even _more_ frustrated.

"Fine!" Drew growled and began shoving his books into his bag. "Fine! You win! Your house it is." He zipped his bag up, hopping to his feet. He began to stomp away, not caring that the bell had yet to ring, before something occurred to him. Cringing, he sheepishly shuffled back over to her and mumbled, "Where do you live?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Really?"

He balked. "Well, _some_ of us don't automatically know where everyone lives, Miss Priss!"

"I can text it to you," she said with a shrug. "Just give me your number."

Frowning, he replied, "I don't have a phone."

Shego resisted facepalming. How could someone not have a phone?

"Here." She tore out a sheet of paper and scribbled down her address. "Big white house, picket fence, white rose bushes. Can't miss it." She shoved it into his hands. "7pm. Don't be late." With their business concluded, she turned on her heels and marched out of the room, planning to hit the bathroom before the next period started.

How did she end up with such a nerd as her partner?

* * *

When Shego got home from practice, she saw her dork of an English partner waiting for her.

"Why are you just standing there?" she asked. Smirking, she snarked, "Have you tried the doorbell? That round button right ther—"

"I know what a doorbell is!" Drew snapped. "No one is answering the door!" For emphasis, he laid into the button, pressing for all he was worth. They could hear it buzzing, but it was like no one was home.

Huh. Normally Hego would jump at the door.

" _Now_ do you see what my problem is?" he sniped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shego pulled out her own key and unlocked the door.

When they walked through the door, she knew something was wrong.

None of her idiot brothers were in the house. Normally Hego was waiting with some kind of baked dessert, wanting to hear about his siblings' days and whatnot, Mego would be grumbling about something dumb that she didn't care about, and the Wegos were up to whatever mischief they could manage.

"Hello?" she called out rather loudly, taking her shoes off in the mud room and indicating to Drew to do the same. "Guys?"

"We're out here," a faint voice answered from the back of the house.

Shego ventured forth to where she'd heard the voice, dragging Drew by the arm. Walking into the kitchen, she noted that the back door was open to the outside. Through it, she noticed that the Wegos and Hego were crowded around the big apple tree in the backyard where their old treehouse was, staring up at it in concern.

"What kind of party are you guys having?" she asked, walking up to the group with bare feet as she still dragged Drew around. She wasn't about to let him run loose in the house. Who _knew_ what kind of crazy thing he'd try to build with their stuff? "And where's Mego?"

"That's what we're trying to take care of…" Hego said, side eying Drew for a moment before pointing up to the treehouse. Raising his voice, he called out, "Mego? You need to get out of there and come down. I made some potica!"

"No!" Mego shouted down. "I'm not coming down. Electra left me, and now I have nothing!"

Shego had been wondering when that particular ball would drop. "Big baby…" She motioned for Hego to go up and fetch their overly dramatic brother.

Hego jerked a little, as if he was going to, then stopped. "You know I'll exceed the weight limit of the treehouse if I tried…" he noted sheepishly.

" _Ugh_." Of course. She turned. "Wegos?"

"No way!"

"You _know_ he never listens to us!"

...she turned again. "Dre—"

"HA! Fat chance," he sneered.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll go check on him." She began to climb up the makeshift wooden ladder, making sure to kick at Hego as she went.

"There's no reason to do that," her older brother pouted.

"I think there is," Shego shot back. A few moments later saw her climbing into the treehouse from their childhood. In the corner farthest from the entryway Mego sat, crying.

"Electra left me!" he cried again. "How can I go on when the love of my life is gone?"

"Look, just stop your whining and get down from here. This thing's probably gonna fall apart if we stay here too much longer." To accentuate her point, she knocked on a piece of wood near the window. It split in half at her touch.

"I don't care!" Mego whined. " _I_ feel like you aren't taking my heartbreak seriously!"

"What's there to take seriously? You. Got. Dumped. Whoop-de-doo." She made a few circles with her finger. "What a shocker. A high school romance fell apart."

"What's _that_?!" she heard Drew exclaim. A few seconds later, multicolored lights flooded the treehouse. A pulsing green light swamped her.

Then, everything went white.


End file.
